


Blood(and)Lust

by writersstudy



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, Medieval-ish, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: “You should consider yourself lucky that I’ve spared your life. Get up.” The man scrambled to his feet, shakily pliant as Donghun pushed him against the cold stone wall and bit into his neck. When he pulled away, hunger satisfied, the man slid to the ground, neck bleeding slowly.“What’s your name?” Donghun asked, crouching in front of his new source.“Kim Sehyoon.”





	Blood(and)Lust

**Author's Note:**

> The vampire!au dongwow we all deserve
> 
> Slow updates

Donghun regretted growing his coven sometimes. Like now, when he was struggling to get a source home for his youngest to feed off of. Junhee had turned Yuchan less than a week ago and they had been dragging in unsuspecting travelers for him to feed off of.

He was lurking in an alley, scanning the passersby for someone he thought suitable for the newest fledgling. Most of the people out at this time were mindlessly drunk and it wouldn’t do well to have Yuchan both bloodlusted and intoxicated. Flitting over the men wandering the street in front of him, Donghun’s eyes settled on someone that he figured would do. The black-haired man was tucked into himself, walking briskly down the street, while continually glancing over his shoulder. When he passed by the entrance to the alley, Donghun shot a hand out and dragged him in by the elbow.

The man began to protest, but Donghun shoved him against the stone wall, effectively shutting him up. He hissed when his palm started to burn, pulling it away to realize that the man was wearing a silver chain around his neck.

“Y-Y-You-You’re -” the man’s broke off as he pushed Donghun away and sprinted toward the end of the alley. Unluckily for him, the vampire was much faster and appeared in front of him just as he reached a corner between buildings.

“I hope you said goodbye to your family before you left home tonight. You’ll never see them again,” he said with a smirk, advancing on the man frozen in front of him.

“L-L-Look, I promise, I can get you more disposable victims if you don’t kill me,” the man was babbling. That piqued Donghun’s interest. He was in constant need of disposable sources, but he didn’t need to let the human know that yet. Donghun took one last look at his victim before dragging him off to his manor.

He dragged the man down a long hallway and through him into a room, locking the door before quickly leaving again. Picking up the first traveler he saw, he gave the new victim to Junhee to feed Yuchan and returned to the first man.

“You should consider yourself lucky that I’ve spared your life. Get up.” The man scrambled to his feet, shakily pliant as Donghun pushed him against the cold stone wall and bit into his neck. When he pulled away, hunger satisfied, the man slid to the ground, neck bleeding slowly.

“What’s your name?” Donghun asked, crouching in front of his new source.

“Kim Sehyoon.”


End file.
